


Through My Lens

by Kartraise



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartraise/pseuds/Kartraise
Summary: Snow. It's the reason his routine took a sudden turn and Vegeta doesn't know if he should thank or curse it.





	1. Lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm terrible at descriptions but I guess this notes will help a bit.  
> So, Vegeta is a famous photographer, Goku works at a kindergarten, Bulma... well, it's Bulma. I'm trying to keep her as loyal to the show as possible. She's a multi-millionaire genius who believes firmly in time traveling. Chi-Chi. I'm not completely sure how her relationship with Goku is gonna turn out, but she works with him and is one of his oldest friends.  
> Can't say much more or I'll spoil the story. However, the relationships between these 4 are gonna have a loooooot of ups and downs.
> 
> This is like, my third time writing a photography au, so please bear with me

 

    Vegeta was never known to be a patient man, and right now he was about to put down his camera and leave the studio with no warning. He wisely decided to take a deep breath and close his eyes. He needed to finish that photoshoot for the sake of his place as one of the best independent photographers in the country and he wasn’t about to stain his brand because of the two idiots that stood in front of him.

    He looked at the two models who awkwardly held each other, waiting for him to somehow guide them. Vegeta knew them and their story and cringed as he imagined having to pose like that with someone you pretty much hated, however, all he could do was exasperatedly shake his head and sigh as a loud piercing voice was heard.

    -Come on guys, we need to get this done by today! What’s up with you? Aren’t you professionals? – the models shily nodded their heads and readjusted their position, attempting to look more natural. Vegeta knew nude posing was rather awkward but they were trained professionals, and they had done this kind of work in the past. Nonetheless, this was a new level of unprofessionalism that he could and would not stand. Thankfully, the photoshoot director spoke once again, getting up from his chair and moving to them, his arms moving desperately as he scolded the models like they were two kids who were caught lying. He grabbed the woman’s hand, placing it in the man’s cheek while speaking. – You are supposed to look at him with love! Lose yourself in each other’s gaze for the last picture, will ya? Show me why you two were chosen for this job! Vegeta, I’m so sorry, let’s try this one more time.

    Vegeta nodded once, sighed and fixed his position. He had to wait a few moments until the woman stopped averting the man’s eyes and actually pose. He quickly took the photos before they decided to act weird again and shook his head, relieved that it was finally over.  

    -I think they got it this time. –Vegeta said as he looked at the photos he had taken, gritting his teeth as he heard the woman quickly cover herself and insulting the male model who looked away and took a deep breath. Slowly getting up, he moved towards Vegeta, offering a sincere apology and a handshake before also leaving the studio.

    Finally looking at the clock, Vegeta’s frustration only increased. Those idiots had taken an extra hour to finish the damned photoshoot. Shaking his head he put away his camera, making sure that nothing would happen to it on the trip back home. When he was about to leave, the photoshoot director called him and apologized on behalf of the models and thanked him for the patience.

    Sighing and rolling his eyes after the director was gone Vegeta headed outside, just wanting to get inside his car, drive home and sleep until the next day. He hated winter, specifically when it snowed like it did that day. However, his plans had gone down the drain when he reached his car and could only find a big pile of snow. His shoulders went lax as he put his hands to his head, knowing that he would never be able to get the car out of there. He sighed for the hundredth time that day, reached for his pocket hoping to find enough money to take the bus and decided that he would return the following day to retrieve his precious vehicle, he just couldn’t be bothered that day. It was a private parking lot, one that only the studio workers used so it should be safe.

   A tingle went down his spine as he felt himself getting colder so he decided to get on the move. The closest bus stop was some minutes away and he could only hope he would get there in time for the next bus, otherwise, he would freeze to death. Vegeta’s eyes were focused on the ground, making sure he would not trip over something and make a fool of himself or even worse, breaking his camera. He arrived at the stop sooner than he anticipated and look at the time table, smiling when he noticed that he was on time for the bus. This time, a sigh of relief left his mouth and a small smile made its way to his drying lips.

    Soon enough, the bus came and he readily got in, clutching the camera tightly against his body, praying that he would find a seat before anyone got the chance to push him around and damage it. As he readily sat down he heard someone screaming for the bus to wait. Vegeta looked through the window, noticing a man running towards the bus, his arms waving frantically in the air until he jumped into the bus. He couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between the driver and the man.

    -I’m so sorry! Today was crazy.- said the man, huffing while validating his ticket.

    -Next time I won’t wait for you Goku. I have a schedule to meet. – chuckled the driver.

    -I know, I know. I’m sorry.

    Vegeta shook his head, smiling slightly and closed his eyes. He was tired and only wanted to get warm and sleep for the rest of the day. He suddenly opened his eyes when he heard shuffling in front of him and saw the man who barely caught the bus sit right in front of him. He didn’t seem to notice Vegeta looking at him as he buried half of his face into his scarf and trembled slightly before looking out the window, clearly fascinated with the white blanket that covered the city. On the other hand, Vegeta couldn’t explain why he even looked at the man in the first place, but he somehow couldn’t get his eyes off of him. He had crazy raven hair that stood in more directions than he could imagine. His skin looked like porcelain, pale and flawless, however, his cheeks and nose were flushed thanks to the cold weather and his crazed run towards the bus. But on top of everything, Vegeta was entranced by the childlike amazement that shone in the man’s eyes as he looked at the snow as if it was his first time seeing it. How could a grown-ass man look so innocent?

   The bus suddenly came to a stop, and Vegeta was brought back to reality. He then realized that he had been staring at a man on the bus and wanted to slap himself for it. At the same time, he clutched the camera on his lap, wanting to capture the scene in front of him, but he knew that would be too weird, even if he explained who he was to the man. Vegeta looked at the camera and back at the man. His face was again buried on his white scarf and his eyes were closed. His bangs laid gently against his forehead, almost touching his feather-like lashes. If Vegeta didn’t know he was awake 10 seconds ago, he would say the man was actually sleeping on the bus. His eyes traveled down the man's figure. His whole body was covered by a long, black trench coat and his hands found warmth in its pockets.

    Somehow, Vegeta thought the man could be a model, with looks like those he would easily reach the top, but he would know him and Vegeta was a hundred percent sure he had never seen that man in his life. Nonetheless, he wanted to take a picture of the beauty that sat down in front of him on the bus. He had already created the image on his had… How the man would pose, his chin laying on his hand as he stared out the window of the bus. The blurry effect of the falling snow thanks to the bus movement. It would be one damn beautiful picture. It would also be nothing more than his imagination running wild. He shrugged and looked away, staring at the snow, not knowing if he should thank her or curse her.

    As the ride came to an end and Vegeta’s destination was coming closer his eyes had been traveling back and forth between the window and the man. He held the camera and readied himself to get up, but the man he had been dreaming about photographing for the last 20 minutes got up and moved towards the back door. Vegeta’s eyes went wide as he came to the conclusion that the man lived in the same neighborhood as him. However, he could not recall ever seeing him in the past. He shrugged and walked to the door, steadying himself and standing next to the man that was obviously taller than him. He internally sighed. Of course he was taller.

    As the bus came to a stop, the taller man was the first to jump out, followed suit by Vegeta. However, Vegeta needed to go right, while the other took the left. That didn’t stop him from staring at the man's backs, noticing as his hair and scarf moved with the wind. Vegeta smiled and brought his camera out, quickly taking a picture of the scene in front of him. It would probably be the only picture he would have of the beauty that sat in front of him on the bus. He smiled and walked down the path to his house. With his job, he was able to afford a nice house in a quieter part of the city for he didn’t like bright lights and loud noises. He liked to have his peace.

    Reaching his house, he laid down his camera after taking a look at the last picture he had taken, deciding he would take care of it after a nice, warm bath.

    Time seemed to fly for when he looked outside the sky was completely dark. He sat down on his sofa, pouring a glass of whiskey and turning his camera on. He smiled as the screen showed the photo he had taken of the man and he wondered if he would ever get the chance to see him again, even if he could only see him from a distance. That would be enough for him.

    His quiet time was interrupted by the annoying sound of his cellphone and he rolled his eyes, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling before picking the phone and looking at who was calling him. His friend name glowed on the screen as he lightly smiled and picked up.

    -HEY!!!!- He moved the phone away from his ear as the woman screamed.

    -Hello, Bulma. –he answered with his usual raspy voice.

    -How was the photoshoot? You told me it was an important job.

    -A total disaster. I have never met someone as unprofessional as those two. They couldn’t keep their personal matters and job apart.

    -Didn’t they use to date or something?

    -Yeah… If the photos I took today aren’t enough, I’ll just refuse the job and make them find someone else. I have better things to do with my life than work with people like that.

    -Like having dinner with me.

    -Not today, Bulma.

    -Aww… What a shame. Anyways, anything else?

    -I had to take the bus home, my car was covered in snow. I’ll go pick it up tomorrow or something. – he decided not to tell her about the man he saw on the bus, it was not like it mattered.

    -Damn… Hopefully, it won't be damaged by tomorrow.

    -I hope not… That thing was expensive…- He sighed, yawning and laying down on the couch.

    -Getting sleepy?

    -It was a long day… What about yours?

    -Nothing much, still working on the same project… I can’t seem to figure out what is missing…

    -Still working on that time machine?

    -Of course!

   Vegeta smiled, Bulma was known for not giving up on anything when she put her mind to it. It was like trying to stop a tornado… You just couldn’t. And it seemed like she always got her way.

    -Well. Good luck with that.

    -You don’t think I’m crazy for it? Everyone keeps saying that time traveling his impossible…

    -A bit, but that’s why I like you.

    -Vegeta! Are you saying you like me!? –she asked excitedly

    -Tolerate. –He said rolling his eyes.

    -Don’t try to cover it! –She laughed and Vegeta couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes. He was thankful for having her in his life. He was sure he wouldn’t be who he is or followed his dream if it hadn’t been for her support. –Anyways, I need to sleep and so do you. Dinner at your house tomorrow?

    -Sounds ok.

    -Then it’s settled. Goodnight.

    -Goodnight. –he wished before hanging up. A sigh left him as he let his arm fall and he stared at the photo again, smiling lightly. – I need to catch the bus more often.- he whispered as he closed his eyes, falling asleep right there and then.


	2. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HETEROSEXUAL SEX AHEAD
> 
> Bulma has a reason to celebrate and Vegeta is more affected by the man on the bus than he expected. Under the influence of alcohol, Vegeta and Bulma relieve some memories of their past, yes, basically they fuck. She also sees the pictures Vegeta took the day before, and that may or not affect the way things develop from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I expected to write, and even more to proofread it and I'm sure some mistakes will still slide through... Also, I'm not an English native speaker and I write under my own knowledge so I'm sorry if my grammar sounds a bit wonky at times.

Chapter 2 - Kiss Me

   A new day had started, and with it came the sun that cheekily peeked through the heavy curtain that darkened Vegeta’s living room –some playful rays lightly brushing over his face, bringing him back to the world of the living after a peaceful, dreamless night. Groaning, Vegeta lazily moved his arm, placing it over his still closed eyes, hoping that that would be enough to get him back to his little sleeping world. Much to his disdain, sleep didn’t come back to him and with a low groan, he removed his arm from his eyes, daringly peeking through his heavy lids only to close them as the sun hit his onyx eyes. Grumbling, he threw his arms over his head, stretching his body and trying to undo the consequential kinks caused by his poor decision of a place to sleep. Slowly, he sat down, arms draped lazily over his spread legs, head hanging low as his chin almost touched his chest.

   Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes, staring at the wooden floor that covered the majority of the house –his thoughts wavering chaotically as he tried to get a hold of what he needed to do that day. Deciding that a taking a quick shower and making a cup of coffee was more productive than sitting around in his sofa, Vegeta got up –tilting his head from side to side as loud cracks were heard and a sigh of relief left his dried lips. Ungraciously climbing up the stairs, looking more like a zombie than a human, Vegeta scratched at his head as he entered his bathroom –the bright white light reflecting on perfectly white tiles hurting his eyes- and readied the water before getting in.

   The pressured water hitting and trailing down his muscled body was enough to help him relax, feeling as his muscles unknotted under his skin and went lax. His gravity-defying, ebony hair laid flatly against his backs, his thrown back bangs falling over his forehead, framing his features – in a beautiful matter to everyone, but him. Sighing and closing his eyes as he shampooed his hair, he let his thoughts trail back to the day before –the memory of his snow-covered car making him sport a frown that was quickly washed away when he thought about the beautiful gem he had found on the bus. **Will I ever get to see him again?** he asked himself, hoping that he would get the chance to take a glance at the mysteriously childish features that made him so much more captivating. He shook his head when a small fire ignited at his gut and a slight tingle brushed at his private areas –eyes wide when he noticed his half-erect member.

   Quickly reaching for the knob in the wall, Vegeta turned it all the way to cold, hissing as ice-cold water hit his body, relieving him of the heat that threatened to consume his livid state. One thing was for sure, there was no way he wasn’t fully awake by then. Turning off the water, Vegeta’s trembling body found comfort and warmth in the big towel he threw around himself, covering his entire figure before stepping into the bedroom and picking some warm clothes. 

   Looking out the window, the threatening bright light of the sun hitting the white snow that covered his balcony, along with the rest of the city somehow annoyed him. A lot of snow had fallen during the night and he knew for a fact that there was no way he was going to retrieve his car so soon, smiling at the thought of having an excuse to take the bus without getting questioning looks from Bulma. Fully dressed and satisfied with the way he looked in the mirror, his hair already going back to its upright position as he brushed his bangs away from his forehead, Vegeta naked feet guided him to the kitchen. Bulma had gifted him a coffee machine some weeks ago and he couldn’t be more thankful. Although his tense attitude didn’t let his feelings slide, he knew Bulma acknowledge them. The efficiency of the machine saved him from his morning laziness, and soon enough he was strolling back to his sofa, cell phone in hand as he checked for any unanswered calls or messages, a smile gracing his lips when he saw Bulma’s name on his notification feed.

   Unlocking his phone, he grumbled as it seemed to freeze on him. **I need a new phone** he sighed, waiting for it to come back to life, huffing contently when he read Bulma’s message.

 

From: Bulma Briefs

GOODMORNING!

If I was you I would check your car. There was a snow storm last night and the whole city is covered.

Anyways!

Don’t forget about our dinner! I have a little surprise for you!

 

   **A surprise?** he asked himself, sighing and moving the curtains so he could look outside –hand in his pocket as he slowly sipped on his coffee. He hadn’t slept so well in a long time and having a day for himself was something he wasn’t used to but was certainly thankful for. Looking up, he noticed that the sky was unusually clear for a winter day, leaving no traces of last night’s sandstorm other than the obviously renewed white blanket that covered the city. Chuckling, he noticed how a poor man stared at a big pile of snow, one hand at his waist while the other scratched his head. **I’m so not retrieving my car today!** he sighed, picturing his car trapped under a mountain of snow.

  Walking back to his couch, he stared at his camera and planned out his day. He had to develop yesterday’s photos, but he didn’t feel like doing it himself, so he decided that going to a nearby, trustworthy photography center would get the job done –not that it was urgent, but he wanted to have the photo of the man in his hands, not on the digital screen of his camera. Sighing, he picked up a jacket, put on some warm socks and boots that would keep his feet safe from the chilly wind. Opening his front door, he was greeted with a snow-filled trail and huffed as his feet were buried in the white blanket with every step he took. Much to his relief, the streets had already been cleaned, allowing his walk to the photography center to be as peaceful as possible. However, he took the time to appreciate winter’s beauty, getting his camera out of its protection to snap some last-minute photos. Arriving at the center, he was greeted with open arms and a wide smile. The old man that ran the center had always been a precious little soul that would help him every time he needed a quick fix or his schedule was too tight for him to work on the photos himself.

   Developing the pictures was a rather quick process, the man’s skilled hands working quickly and swiftly, contradicting his age. Vegeta waited patiently, sitting down on a small chair and flipping through his phone, looking for the bus schedule on the internet. As lazy as he felt, he needed to at least check if his car was in the same place he had left it the day before. Looking at the clock, he noticed he still had some time until the bus came so he turned his attention to the outside world. People with fluffy clothes walked quickly, their feet hitting the ground in loud “thumps” as they rushed to their workplace or to a coffee shop in search for some warmth. The steps of the old man working on the photos reached his ears and, turning his head, he saw as the man flipped through the photos, counting them and laying them on the counter. Smiling, Vegeta got up, reaching for his coat’s pockets to get his wallet, not noticing how the old man smiled at the photo that was carefully placed on top of the pile.

            -I haven’t seen a picture as genuine and beautiful as this coming from you for a long time.- the old man commented, his eyes moving between his calculator and the photo.

    Vegeta didn’t understand the man’s words, his lips curling into a soft smile as he noticed the photo he had taken of the man that clouded his mind since the moment he saw him.

            -Thank you. –he said, picking the photo and bringing it to his eye level, happy that it looked even more perfect on paper.

            -I’m so used to those professional, lifeless pictures of models faking emotions… You can see this was a spur of the moment thing. Priceless when compared to the others.

            -You think so? - He asked, eyes wide in realization.

            -Oh, I’m sure of it my boy! - The man almost screamed as he threw his arms in the air. –Excuse my enthusiasm, but it’s good to see such genuine photos coming from such a truly talented photographer! I mean, almost everyone can take a good picture with models, but capturing the perfect split of time in a photo is a whole new level of skill.

   Vegeta felt his cheeks burn as the old man praised his abilities, smiling lightly, his eyes shining as he found comfort in such reassuring words. Thanking the shop owner and paying for his job, Vegeta headed out, rushing for the bus stop. He knew he still had some minutes before it arrived, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t miss it. His fast pace got him there in no time. He was the only one standing at the stop so he took the time to look at the developed pictures, making sure to pay attention if someone was coming –more precisely the man he had photographed without consent. Sighing he put them away as the bus appeared from the street corner. Signaling it to stop, he swiftly got in, paying for his ticket and sitting down at the back. He wouldn’t admit it but he was a bit disappointed for not finding the man on the stop, or running after it like the day before.

   The trip was quiet and boring, seemingly taking longer than it was supposed to thanks to the lack of entertainment. As beautiful as the view was, it started to look too boring and monotone as the snow blanket made everything indistinguishable. On the other hand, Vegeta tried to entertain himself with his hands, staring at his fidgeting fingers, looking up every time the bus stopped, silently wishing that –as if for a miracle- the man that accommodated in his mind would climb into the bus. Much to his utter disappointment, he never came. Arriving at his destination, Vegeta quickly jumped off the bus, stomping up the street to check his car.

   Like he had expected, his car had turned into a bigger mountain of snow. Then, it hit him like a punch to his gut. His camera batteries were inside his car and, even if he could survive without his vehicle, he couldn’t work without his batteries, and right now, he was in no position to waste such a ridiculous amount of money for something he could retrieve with a bit of patience and a ton lot of work.

            -Hey! You! Ain’t you Vegeta? –A high-pitched voice came from behind him, making him turn on his heels, eyebrows lifted in utter confusion as the man yelled once again – Ya’ need sum’ help?”- As the man approached him, it became clear who he was. Yamcha… One of Bulma’s obnoxious ex-boyfriends. Rolling his eyes while the man wasn’t able to notice, he grunted.

            -I could use a second pair of hands, I’m not going to lie. - He admitted, sighing. If it meant getting his batteries sooner, he was ready to deal with the damned fool.

            -Aight’! Nothin’ like helpin’ an old pal. – The man said, his gloved hand patting Vegeta’s back. –Cmon’ let’s get to work. – He added, moving towards the car, using his hand to drag away the pilling snow.

   Vegeta wasn’t known as a talkative person, and he thanked the fact that Yamcha decided to, for once in his life, stay quiet as he worked. It didn’t quite reach him how Bulma allowed herself to fall so deep as to have a relationship with such an annoying, big-mouthed, obnoxious person. Not only that, he had the obsolete ability to get to everyone’s nerves in a matter of seconds, arguing and trying to always come out on top even if it meant lying. Working on a time machine was the most intelligent and impressive decision Bulma had ever made in her life –in Vegeta’s eyes –however, dumping that insufferable bastard wasn’t far behind in the list.

   It took them almost half an hour to completely uncover Vegeta’s car, the last 10 minutes being like torture to Vegeta since the idiot decided to start talking about a new girl he was seeing, and how amazing she was in bed. Rolling his eyes, he unlocked the car and searched for his precious batteries, silently praying that the man wouldn’t stick his head through the now open windows.

   A loud sound was heard outside and he snorted, not being able to silence the chuckle that threatened to erupt into a full laugh. **They say, curiosity killed the cat** he thought, not being able to rip his gaze away from the fallen man. Seemed like he had slipped when he tried to peek over Vegeta’s shoulder and now laid in a puddle of shame. The snow had wetted his long coat, his hair a total mess as he slowly got up, hissing and averting his eye, trying to avoid the burn of Vegeta’s judging ones.

            -Are you ok? – Vegeta asked out of respect. The man could be annoying and may have deserved it for trying to stick his nose where he shouldn’t, but Vegeta and he had a fragile relationship that he rather keep in good terms –he couldn’t say the same about Bulma though.

            -Yeah, Yeah. I’m fine. – The man shrugged, clearly mad that his coat had been ruined.  On the other hand, Vegeta had climbed into the driver’s seat, determined to get his car working and get out of there before the Yamcha started talking nonsense again. However, his features crumbled as the engine refused to work, feeling Yamcha’s stare burn holes in the back of his neck. – Looks like it ain’t movin’ today, eh? – And there it was, the smartass comment that he was trying to dodge. His eye twitched slightly as he sighed, getting up and locking his car, making sure to place the extra batteries in his large pockets.

            -I’ll ask someone to pick it up later. – He admitted, extending his hand towards Yamcha for a quick handshake – Thank you for helping me. – He added, his voice cold and distant as he turned on his heels and walked away.

   Soon enough, the sound of his stomach protesting for the lack of food forced Vegeta to look at his clock to see it was about time to have lunch. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked around for an acceptable place to eat and, most importantly, peaceful. The sight of a Japanese styled restaurant called out to him, the clear contrast of its red hues compared to the white snow made it look comfy and warm, just what Vegeta needed at the moment. However, his instincts called out to him, and, picking up his camera, he took the chance to snap the little restaurant before going inside. To his relief, the staff welcomed him with warm but professional arms, allowing him to enjoy the savory food in peace. The soft music in the background allowing him to relax. Bulma’s message would pop up on his screen from time to time, asking how the day was going, and jokes about his first work-free day in months flooding their chat as a warm smile climbed up Vegeta’s lips.

   After eating he picked up the developed photos, staring at his now most precious work, smiling. **Will I get to see you soon?** he asked, chuckling at the childish wish that his words carried. However, the more he looked at it, the more he felt like the image was rather familiar, as if he had seen it somewhere else in his life, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Shaking his head, not believing his mind’s tricks, Vegeta quickly paid for the food and headed outside. He didn’t know much about the city, being used to buying things over the internet -being it work-related or simple groceries; so, finding a market was harder for Vegeta than he thought possible. ** We are in the center of the city, how in hell isn’t there one single market?** he asked, frustrated, as he stomped through the large streets, sighing in relief as the bright lights of a market reached his eyes. He hated grocery shopping, and that was his main reason for having people do it for him. That and the lack of time he had to do such things. He tried to move as swiftly as he could, getting what he needed so he could cook something good for him and his friend.

   Sighing, he decided to go home. He had to make sure his house was at least presentable, his bedroom needing a quick clean before he allowed Bulma to step into his house. The trip home was as boring and disappointing as it was in the morning, his interest peaking when a black haired girl got into the bus, asking the bald driver if he had seen Goku. **That was his name, wasn’t it?” he shrugged, even the driver didn’t know where he was.

   Getting out of the bus, he quickly walked home, his hands getting cold as he carried the grocery bags to his house. He smiled as he felt the warmth of his house, taking off his winter clothing and organizing his house before starting to cook, his mind going back to the woman asking for the man he admired **Who was she? His girlfriend? She seemed worried…**. He shook his head and focused on cooking, if he was right, Bulma would come earlier than planned, something he was thankful for most of the times. Soon enough the doorbell rang and he smiled, his fingers running through his hair as to make sure his bangs were in place and not falling over his forehead, he headed to the door, being embraced by fluffy arms as soon as he opened it.

            -Woah there. Hi. –he said, chuckling and closing the door while hugging the woman.

            -I. Have. So. Much. To. Tell. You! - She exclaimed, letting go off him to swiftly remove her big, fluffy white jacket, holding his hand and pulling him into the living room. He followed her, rolling his eyes but smiling as they both sat down.

            -Is it about that time machine? – He asked, mockingly.

            -I wish… No. It’s about some bots I created that seem to work really well in martial arts training, remember? – He nodded, she had mentioned them before and how she was planning on discontinuing them– Today was the ceremony for the scientific evolution prize, and they won! Vegeta! I got the prize! My bots actually work and are giving some GREAT results. – She exclaimed, hugging him. – Thanks for not letting me give up on them!- Vegeta chuckled and hugged her back quickly before retreating.

            -Dinner is almost ready, go ahead and sit by the table. We can talk more as we eat.- He smiled and got up – Go ahead and chose whatever drink you want from the cabinet, I’ll have the same as you. – He added before getting into the kitchen **Did she come here directly from the ceremony? She's wearing such fancy clothes…** he questioned, her tight, figure-shaping black dress was not how she usually dressed unless she wanted to impress. He shrugged, smiling and going back to the dining area. Of course, she chose some fancy wine.

            -Tonight we celebrate! –she cheered, sitting down in front of him at the table, while he served both of them.

            -Are you thinking of organizing something? Knowing you, a big party is on the making, isn’t it? – He grinned.

            -You know me to well. Yes, I’m organizing a party, but this time I want to invite some really important people to me… I’m tired of those snobbish people in my parties… You and some childhood and teenage year’s friends… It will be a good change, what do you think? Will you come?

            -Sounds excellent, as long as that insufferable Yamcha doesn’t come… I already had to deal with him today. - He chuckled, proceeding to describe the way he made a fool of himself, earning a laugh from Bulma.

   They talked a lot during dinner, about future projects, the best day for the party since is schedule was about to go crazy again, how is the car was ruined. Alcohol grew in quantity, both of them quickly finishing the bottle of wine and reaching for a new one, moving to the sofa, his arm draped over her shoulders as she leaned against him, talking and talking as he patiently listened to her.

            -I missed this…- She finally admitted, slowly changing her position and facing him, her hand on his chest, drawing small circles.

            -I…Me too. –He sighed, they were good as friends, they fooled around together several times but their relationship never changed, romance never worked between them, they tried and it was terrible so they decided to just be friends and they couldn’t be happier. They were each other’s biggest supports, and both were contempt with some well spent nights together. **I knew that dress was more than just for a fancy ceremony…** he grinned. He placed his hand on the back of her head, their lips inches apart as both smiled. One of her hands reached for his face, leaning into and crashing their lips together. The kiss was heated and sloppy, the alcohol making them way more clumsy than usual.

   Bulma chuckled, climbing on top of Vegeta while kissing him, her hands unbuttoning his red shirt while he unzipped her dress, gently sliding it down her shoulders. He kissed her neck, sucking lightly, but just enough to leave a mark that would get her complaining the next morning, his hands reaching for her breasts, gently fondling them and kissing her chest, hands traveling to her back and gently removing her bra.

   She moaned and smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded as she moved her hips, her crotch rubbing against Vegeta’s hardening length. Kisses, caresses, and love marks were left behind as she reached for his pants, unzipping them and holding his pulsing hardness.

            -You’re so hard already – She chuckled, moving her hand up and down and moaning as Vegeta reached inside her panties, his fingers gently gracing over her vagina and clitoris, teasing it as his finger became wetter with her juices.

            -How much did you want this…? You’re s wet already…- he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine. He kept moving his finger, her hips moving in rhythm with him until he changed their positions. Laying her backs on the couch, he rolled his hips forward, his cock rubbing against her while he kissed her lips quickly before placing butterfly all over her body, stopping at her stomach. He looked up, his lustful eyes locking with hers as he pulled off her dress and underwear, revealing her wetness. Eyes still locked, he stuck his tongue out, playfully licking her clitoris before sliding one finger inside her vagina. Bulma arched her back, one long moan leaving her as he laid his lips on her pussy, sucking, and licking. Eating her out like there was no tomorrow, one finger quickly turned into two, turning, twisting and stretching her with ease.

            -Please… Vegeta… I need more! - She pleaded, her hand tightly clutching Vegeta’s hair as he ate her out. He grinned, removing his mouth from her wetness and pressing his finger inside her, moving them faster as he finger fucked her, Bulma’s voice bouncing off the walls as she drowned in pleasure, higher and higher, her moans only excited Vegeta more and more. He removed his finger, earning a whiny moan from her as she felt empty.

            -Patience…- He whispered, placing himself between her trembling legs, their heated skins touching as he rubbed his cock in her wet pussy, wet sounds filling the room as he grunted. Slowly, he pressed himself into her, his dick sliding surprisingly easily into her as she threw her head back, her neck exposed, backs arched as she tried to hold onto something. He held her hands beside her head – Look at me…- he demanded, his eyes locking with her half-lidded ones as he started to move, slowly at first until he was ramming into her mindlessly, his rhythm totally lost, not that she cared. Her walls clenching around his length as he wrapped his lips on one of her nipples, sucking and gently biting them before going up to kiss those plump red lips, her lipstick totally smeared as some remains were probably on his lips as well.

  It didn’t take long for them to reach their orgasm, her body shaking as her walls twitched and clenched, head thrown back as Vegeta buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hips rolling forward one last time before removing himself from her, moaning loudly as he came on her belly, painting it white with his seed. It was quick but enough for both of them.

   She laid under him, breathless and chuckling, **That was amazing** she thought, her arms wrapping around Vegeta’s neck. As they regained their breath, Vegeta retreated, sitting down on the sofa as his fingers brushed over his hair while he looked at Bulma who smiled up at him.

            -Let’s go to the bedroom... Get yourself cleaned and then we can sleep. Yes, you can stay the night. You’re too drunk to drive back. – She chuckled and nodded, moving to sit on his lap and kissing him again. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her to his bedroom, sitting her on the bed and going to the bathroom to get himself minimally cleaned, Bulma soon joining him and turning on the shower water, kissing him one last time before getting in.

   He got into bed, smiling and satisfied, closing his eyes and relaxing with the sound of the running water, allowing himself to stay in a half-asleep state.

  Bulma finished taking her shower, drying her hair quickly so it wasn’t completely wet when she went to bed and rolled herself in a big towel. She walked back to the bedroom, smiling as Vegeta laid in bed, his breath relaxed as he tried to not fall asleep completely yet. As she walked to the bed, she noticed some photographs on his bedside table and picked them up. Models, models, and more models, it bored her to see so many pictures so stripped of real emotions until her attention was caught by the snowy picture with a man in the center. **This one is beautiful…Working with models doesn’t do him any justice… He’s got so much talent and passion for this…** she thought, scrunching her eyebrows as the man seemed familiar but her drunk mind couldn’t quite identify him. She shrugged and laid down next to Vegeta, kissing his cheek gently and wishing him goodnight before laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
